Return to Raimon
|pages = 22 |year = 2365 |stardate = 42305.7 }} All new missions where no one has gone before Summary The arrives at the planet Raimon. The inhabitants have a ritual where they hold a celebration before death, with the dying person as the guest of honor. Jean-Luc Picard has been called by name to Raimon for the death celebration of the PriMarch of Raimon, Sarlis Gaspadral. Because of this, the Captain decides to lead the diplomatic contingent to the planet, despite the misgivings of Commander William T. Riker. Picard reminds Riker that not only has he been called, and therefore it would be an insult to send someone else, but that he also has experience with the Raimonians, as he attended the death celebration for the last PriMarch. They agree that Captain Picard will go, and Commander Riker will accompany him, so as to "get a taste" of Raimonian politics, and to re-assure him of the Captain's safety. In a holographic wrestling room, Lieutenant Geordi La Forge and James McRobb watch as Lieutenant Worf is locked fighting the skeletal opponent from the Klingon calisthenics program. McRobb is very impressed by Worf's performance, and laments the fact that he feels he could not face such an opponent, hologram or not. McRobb wishes he could, for once, take action with his body rather than just his mind. La Forge reminds him that he has a mind others would give anything to have. In the transporter room, Captain Picard places Lieutenant Commander Data in charge during his absence. He offers to take Dr. Katherine Pulaski down to the surface as part of the diplomatic contingent, but she kindly declines, reminding the Captain about how she does not like to use the transporter for anything. Riker suggests that Picard will be looking forward to seeing the PriMarch again, and while Picard agrees, he admits that they were not exactly "friends". The one friend he had from his previous visit was a five year old girl. In the wrestling chamber, McRobb decides to try his hand at fighting the skeletal opponent. He is quickly defeated, and leaves bruised, physically and mentally. On the surface, the diplomatic contingent arrives at a crowded and active celebration. They are confronted by Lord Tardol, who is surprised the Picard came at all. He passes on that things are changing Raimon, and is of the belief that offworlders will soon not be welcome, and is clear that he feels Picard is not welcome. They are then greeted by a lovely Raimon woman named Lutina Gaspadral (daughter of the PriMarch), who is the same one that had befriended Picard as a young girl. To Picard's surprise, not only did she still remember him, but she still carried with her a model he had given her of his old ship, the [[USS Stargazer|USS Stargazer]]. Upon arriving at his room to rest for the night, Picard is met by a Raimonian who claims to have orders to bring him to the PriMarch. He proceeds to go with the Raimonian to the PriMarch's summer residence, though he is suspicious of whether the man is telling the truth. Entering the residence, he finds it to be empty, except for the PriMarch. He goes to talk to the elderly man, only to find he is dead, and Lord Tardol attempting to flee the scene. Suddenly, security forces arrive, and they are both charged with the murder of the PriMarch… Memorable quotes "Stop -- both of you! You are charged with the murder of the PriMarch!" : - Raimonian security forces, speaking to Jean-Luc Picard and Lord Tardol Background information * This is part one of a story that is finished in the next comic, "Murder, Most Foul" * The -like technique used for shading on the cover was a means to translate half-tones from photo references. Artist Jerome K. Moore was influenced by illustrations he saw in a telephone book. http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/STTNG-DEBUT-52155943?offset=10 Creators * Based on created by Gene Roddenberry * Writer: Michael Jan Friedman * Artists: ** Pablo Marcos (interior art) ** Juliana Ferriter (color art) ** Bob Pinaha (letter art) ** Jerome K. Moore (cover art: rendered with pencil and opaque gouache, self-inked) http://jerome-k-moore.deviantart.com/art/STTNG-DEBUT-52155943 * Editor: Robert Greenberger Characters ; Jean-Luc Picard : . ; William T. Riker :Enterprise-D exec. ; Worf : Klingon Enterprise-D security chief. ; Geordi La Forge : VISOR-sighted Enterprise-D chief engineer. ; Katherine Pulaski : Enterprise-D surgeon. ; Miles O'Brien : Enterprise-D transporter chief. ; Wesley Crusher :Enterprise-D Conn Officer. ; Data : Android Enterprise-D operations officer. ; Deanna Troi : Half-Betazoid Enterprise-D counselor. ; James McRobb : Enterprise'-D assistant chief engineer ; Sarlis Gaspadral : The dying PriMarch of Raimon ; Lord Tardol : A powerful Raimon, and one hostile to offworlders ; Lutina Gaspadral : Daughter of the PriMarch Sarlis Gaspadral References ;PriMarch of Raimon : The highest political figure on Raimon ;Raimon : Homeworld of the Raimonians ;Raimonians : Species with unusual death ritual ;Sanctavia : A city on Raimon ;[[USS Stargazer|USS ''Stargazer]] : The ship commanded by Captain Picard on his last visit to Raimon External link * |next = #2: "Murder, Most Foul" }} Return to Raimon